Do You Remember Me?
by SariSpy56
Summary: Continuation of "Remembering You" by LittleMissPink96. Mellowbrook Hospital finds that their regular patient Kick Buttowski may just have more than a few broken bones after an incident involving his skateboard. Unsure of what lies ahead for Kick, his friends and enemies alike gather to say what might possibly be their final goodbye?


_**Summary: **__Mellowbrook Hospital finds that their regular patient Kick Buttowski may just have more than a few broken bones after an incident involving his skateboard. Unsure of what lies ahead for Kick, his friends and enemies alike gather to say what might possibly be their final goodbye?_

_**A/N: This story is a continuation of the original story "Remembering You" written by LittleMissPink96. I'll start where she left off with the last two paragraphs from the original story:**_

"_Rising from his chair, Gunther shot his best friend a quick sm__ile, but it too wasn't returned – he still didn't remember much._

_The two families exchanged their goodbyes, and for a moment, Brad and Gunther shared a moment of eye contact, and Gunther could tell that despite how much Bard claimed to dislike Kick, he too was worried about his little brother."_

_**Since the original ended in a cliff-hanger, this continuous story will start with Brad recalling his past memories to Kick, in hopes that Kick would regain his memories.**_

Brad's dark and greenish eyes met muddy cerulean eyes of his amnesiac brother. Brad had given Kick a worried expression, as if someone had stabbed him in the back. Normally, Brad wouldn't give Kick a worried expression. Instead, he would give him that nasty and demonic look, as if _he _wants to pound his brother into horse meat. But not this time. Now it's not the time to pound his injured and amnesiac brother into horse meat, even if he wanted to when his parents are out of sight.

Kick's injuries were enough.

Brad had remembered the past memories when he would usually bully his little brother constantly when the summer had gone by. Though there are times when Brad _actually _cared about Kick, and he would do his very best to be a good older brother to him, even if he didn't want to, for that might ruin his reputation. Those were one of the times.

But why was it over so fast for both Buttowski brothers?

Brad still remembered when he said good-byes to Kick when visiting hours were over. Usually, he wouldn't. He would be too ignorant and blind enough to care about what Kick is doing, whether it from doing an epic stunt to actually saving him from getting humiliated by bitchy girls who used him as a tool for their personal gains.

Yes, he remembered.

He remembered when he thought he finally got himself a girlfriend whose name is Kelly. Kelly was a beautiful cheerleader who isn't disgusted by Brad's appearance or him being an unhip loser. During that time, Brad was actually being a nice big brother to Kick. He thought that Kick would be happy that he was with Kelly, since he wouldn't dare bully him anymore. Kick would finally gain peace from him, and continue on doing stunts.

But, Brad thought it wrong.

Kick had found out that Kelly was _using _him to get herself into the cheerleading squad for life. Kick knows that in order for Kelly to become a cheerleader for life, she would have to date an unhip loser like Brad for one week. At first, Kick thought that Kelly was hesitated to humiliate Brad at the end of the week, indicating that she has a heart, but was shocked to hear that Kelly had an even bigger plan to humiliated Brad in front of the whole school. Kick had tried to warn him about Kelly, but did he ever listen to his little brother?

No. He brushed Kick off and continued on dating Kelly, unaware that he would soon be humiliated in front of the whole school.

And then, he remembered the day he performed a song for Kelly, but he wasn't aware that Kelly's evil plan was put in action. She could've humiliate him already and got away with the crime, if it wasn't for Kick to get in the way to save him, despite how much Brad claimed to dislike him. When Brad soon realized that Kelly was using him for her own personal gain, he broke up with her. Yes he was sad that he is back to being single, but at least he got two best buds to follow him, and everything was back to normal.

Brad also remembered the time he actually helped Kick on certain situations, such as constantly getting rid of unsuspecting babysitters (and to sum it all up, they were able to get off the toughest one yet – Kendall), beating dad in a ping-pong match (he was only cheering for Kick), freeing the children (and Mr. Vickle) from the clutches of the wicked Ms. Chicarelli, but everything else that he remembered was only a memory. There are also times that he and Kick would usually fight, even for the smallest things they have eyes on, such as getting control of the TV, getting the last slice of pizza, and getting ownership of the gulley hangout (under the unfinished bridge).

And despite the constant fights between two brothers over the years, Brad had a better sibling relationship with Kick than he has with Brianna.

But why can't the good times last?

"Kick," Brad spoke to the amnesiac Kick. "Do you remember me?"

Kick gives Brad a confused expression. He still doesn't remember Brad. If someone's to claim that Kick would be his best little brother in the world, it would be Brad, who once called Kick his own. Brad feels as sad as he can be when Kick still doesn't remember him. Without Kick, it's no fun being all alone. Who will fight him constantly for the smallest things they have eyes on? Who will help him get rid of unsuspecting babysitter? Who will he go to if he needs help?

So why can't this painful memory that Brad had absorbed roll away like a tear?

"Brad! We have to go!" Honey cried from the hallway. "Visiting hours are over!"

"We can come back here tomorrow!" Harold cried as well. "I've already got the car started!"

Rising from the chair, Brad shot his little brother a quick smile, but it wasn't returned – he still didn't remember much.

"Goodbye, dillweed." Brad spoke softly to Kick. "Get better soon."

Brad and the remaining members of the family left the hospital and returned home to the cul-de-sac. Back at home, everything went normal, but the family are still a member short. The house was clean and quiet, too quiet. Brianna went to her room to play with her dolls and acted as if nothing had happened. Honey is at the kitchen, cooking a late dinner for the family of four. Harold is in the living room, watching TV. And Brad is in his messy, smelly room, lying on bed, thinking about Kick.

Will Kick ever regain his memories, or will he forever lose them and start over again from scratch?

Brad became paranoid. He would imagine Kick doing some stunts in the house, or planning on his biggest stunts in his room. Then, he heard a noise that came from Kick's room. Brad quickly got out of bed and rushed into Kick's room.

Why did Brad go to Kick's room, hoping that he will appear and everything will be back to the way it was, before Kick got injured?

Brad wanted to find answers. He wanted things to be back to the way it was. He wanted to see Kick's confident smirk again. He wanted to see Kick pulling off a dangerous stunt again. He wanted to see that Kick is alright and got his memories back.

But when Brad opened the door, there was no one in Kick's room. Only the sound of the wind flowing from the air vent.

He was sad and devastated. Behind him, were his family, also sad and devastated that Kick wasn't in his room and was in the hospital instead. The family just isn't the same without Kick.

The family needs Kick.

The family misses Kick.

And they wished that Kick was here.


End file.
